fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Envy
Just creating this for someone. Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 14:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) smexy Envy Omg its heeere! thanks for making it! Envy's my favourite charecter ever!! he's so awsome! i didn't know he liked chocolate parfaits =D thanks for making that--FunFun In The SunSun 22:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) 18 = pre-mature? um just asking but in the anime doesn't Dante say, "He was the son I had with Hoenhiem that died prematurly of mecury poisoning. " is 18 premature? just asking.--FunFun In The SunSun 23:03, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Of course 18 is premature. If you had a child who died at 18, fresh out of high school (I'm adjusting this to modern situations obviously) before they had really gotten to live or enjoy the majority of their life, you'd call their death premature, wouldn't you? It's not like you'd say, "Oh, he was eighteen, he lived a long, ripe life, and it was his time to pass." Color.me.envious 04:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Image I dun't think the startin' image at the top is needed. Kaihedgie 17:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Doesn't make sense Most of everything in the series makes sense ( kind of ) except the entire thing with Envy being Hohenheims son. How can Envy's real form look like Hohenheim if Hohenheim's son was born 400 years ago. Hohenheim's bodies cant's last that long so it really doesn't make much sense. In one episode it shows them creating the Philosopher's Stone centuries agoand Dante gave Hohenheim some other guys body and they were already together. It implies that Hohenheim had the same body centuries ago as he did in the anime because him and Dante would have had a child ( Envy ) around that time centuries ago, but, he wouldn't have switched bodies that soon. It doesn't make much sense. I hope that made sense. Kariya Yoshida 19:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) True Form There appears to be some confusion on the matter, so I'll offer this: Envy's big, ugly monstrous form is his("its", whatever) true face. It's his natural form, the form Father and he other Homunculi recognize. Envy was likely born looking that way. But the little parasite form is new, a recent state occurring only when Envy is out of souls to use, something that has never happened before his in his entire existence. I would suggest calling the monster his true form and the worm his "powered-down" form or "weakened" state. Do you disagree? CorbeauKarasu 10:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : I don't really know, but I think his insect form is true, too, in a way. Roy calls it his 'real form': manga and this makes sense sinse envy is an ugly, pathetic emotion. Kiadony 13:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I always imagined Envy to have been born from Father as that parasitic tadpole form, actually. It was traumatized being born in that "ugly" form, so it spent its entire life taking other forms. Makes sense.. right? > 3> Also, I'm a bit shaky on this, but isn't his monster form made up of the used bodies of the people from Xerxes? He would have needed to go around and absorb them into his body as the parasite form (like he did with the mindless Homunculi in Central). Not to mention I just can't imagine poor Father spewing out that giant thing from his body. Nub888 23:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Xerxes was gone before any of the Homunculi were born. They are all made up of Xerxesian souls and Envy couldn't have absorbed them after his birth. In his monster form, he always yells "don't look at me", suggesting that he's ashamed of his hideousness and Greed alluded to this form when he taunted him. It's his monster form that he tries to escape from by taking on more attractive human forms. True, he also hated being looked at with all his souls removed, but that was, i suppose, his hatred for being looked down upon by humans. Since the only Homunculus to be born with one soul appears to have been Wrath, I think it's a safe bet to say that Envy was born in his big, soul-laden body.CorbeauKarasu 23:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, do you remember the way new Gluttony was born? He emerged from Father's chest (?), and he was small. If Homunculi are born like that, it is more likely that Envy was originally small. Dunno about the others, though. Kiadony 08:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we don't know if he was really "born" that way. It seems to me that what we saw was Gluttony's new form gestating on Father's body. The anime shows him with a bit more autonomy, but in the manga, all that's sticking out of Father's body is Gluttony's head and shoulder. The rest was still inside, gathering enough soul energy to emerge. It brings up an interesting point, to be sure. It seems a bit awkward for the Homunculi to emerge fully formed from Father like Athena from Zeus, but it certainly isn't impossible. It just doesn't seem feasible to me that they would emerge in some sort of larval state without all their souls intact. They're fueled initially by Xerxesian souls, after all, which come from inside Father. It comes down to semantics, basically. Our ideas differ, but since the argument is what to call the forms, we're dealing with a distinction between terms like "true", "basic", "original". Envy, with all his original souls, is that large beast. That isn't a disguise or a powered-up form. It's what he looks like without his masks on and he's looked like that for hundreds of years. But the smaller form is what he looks like when he's all by himself in his body, the form that he takes when his immortal Homunculus nature is destroyed. I think the larger form should be called his "true" form and the smaller his "basic" form, but if you think that his worm state should be called his "true" because it's him stripped of all his power, then perhaps the larger form should be called his "original" form because it came before all his disguises. CorbeauKarasu 17:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, tricky one. Both forms are 'true' in a way. We don't know for sure how he looked at 'birth'. Now that I think of it, the parasit form should really be called 'weakened' ('Envy in its weakened state' or something as an image name) and the monster form 'true'. But not 'original' since we're not sure about it. Kiadony 18:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) It It? I find the wording a bit awkward, plus there are times when he is mentioned as well, causing confusion. I'm going to change it to he. Unleashed state. I thought this picture that I added was a bit better than the last one, even though the thumbnail is a bit smaller. Nevermind, I figured out how to make it bigger. :P If you like it, keep it, if not, revert it. Whatever you think is best, I "personally" just thought it was a better image to use. Tommy-Vercetti 20:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Box picture Does anyone else think that this picture would be much better to use for Envy's box? I don't know why it wasn't used in all honesty, but I really hate the current one. Yeah, it does show more, but it doesn't really matter does it? Not to mention how blurry it is because it's zoomed in.Tommy-Vercetti 15:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) .. Can you get that TBS mark on the top right off? Cause I know there are other sources you can get it from that won't have that. Same goes for the Sloth picture. It's just a small thing that irritates me.Nub888 23:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I can probably find a raw sometime tomorrow. Will you keep it if I find one without the logo?Tommy-Vercetti 23:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I personally like the old one better, because it's just all around more explicit in showing the character.. and to me just looks better, but.. whatever. A big step towards considering it would be to not have that annoying logo on the side, that's for sure. Nub888 09:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I just think the original picture is low in quality because it's zoomed in. We don't even need to see Envy that much because there's a shot right down the article of him, showing the exact same amount. That kind of shot was apparently fine for every other Homunculus, so why is it not for Envy? Anyway, I changed it, logo-less this time. See what you think.Tommy-Vercetti 20:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC)